Sweet Days
by Kitty-N2
Summary: Si te encontraras en el lugar y el momento adecuado... harias lo correcto? ... Mi primer fic de WeiB Kreuz, Omi x Nagi ...Si quieren saber más leanlo!, si les gusta envien un review y lo actualizo nn !
1. Confusion

Sweet Days

Hola a todos!!! (si es que hay alguien ahi n_n) ...

Soy una fanatica de Weib Kreuz, especialmente de Nagi y Omi ( no se imaginan cuantos Fics de ellos dos me he leido ya O_o ) que el dia de hoy se ha decidido ha escribir sobre esta adorable parejita, así que cualquier queja, dirigirla por favor a las autoras que no actualizan sus Fics y me tienen todavia esperando...

(efectos secundarios, saben...) 

Advertencias: lamentablemente los personajes de Weib Kreuz no son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi deleite personal y el de los que disfruten del Fic, así que ahorrense las demandas que negare cualquier acusacion en mi contra...

Ahhh! lo olvidaba... realmente no me molesta el modo en que ustedes vean a los Schwartz, pero personalmente, por lo menos en este Fic prefiero que sean preocupados, como la tipica familia y todo eso... 

Ahora si creo que no olvido nada...

Que lo disfruten!!!

"Bla..." dialogo entre personajes

//Bla...// dialogo telepatico (Shu Shu n_n)

'Bla...' pensamientos personajes

1°Capitulo. Confusion...

Era una mansion enorme por lo que pudo ver el chico. El hombre que lo recibio, lo condujo por largos pasillos hasta un estudio en el que supuestamente encontraria al jefe de la organizacion. 

Esta era una de esas pocas misiones en que todo recaia en sus manos. Frente a el estaba el jefe de una poderosa red de prostitucion infantil. El tipo veia personalmente a cada uno de los niños que recogian para sus negocios. Lo que el devia hacer era infiltrarse como uno de esos niños, buscar la base de datos de la organizacion, copiarla, matar al jefe y salir de alli vivo. No era algo muy complicado, solo una venganza de un tipo que estaba pagando muy bien, y todos los demas estaban alli en distintas posiciones cubriendolo en caso de cualquier emergencia. 

Una vez dentro, el hombre se acerco lentamente deteniendose a examinarlo cuidadosamente. 

"Creo que no deverias tener problemas" - exclamo entusiasmado - " de apariencia fragil, piel clara, ojos azules, no muy listo, eres justamente la clase de chico que los clientes prefieren" - aseguro 

"Claro" - contesto Nagi forzando notoriamente una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el tipo llamaba a alguien más.

" ve con él" - dijo prestandole nuevamente atención - "te llevara con el resto, yo ahora tengo que hacer y no estare aqui, a la vuelta quiero verte de nuevo"

El hombre le indico a Nagi la salida, dejando al Jefe solo en el despacho.

// Shu escuchaste eso?// - pregunto el chico al aleman

//tu que crees Chibi// - respondio Master Mind

//entonces...//

//entonces Farfie se encarga del bastardo antes de que ponga una mano en el soporte de la puerta // - afirmo Shu - // solo falta que encuentres los archivos, acabar con el resto de los presentes y volver sanos y salvos // 

// así suena muy facil // - replico Nagi mientras continuaba tras su guia. 

El tipo lo condujo a un cuarto que quedaba al final de un largo corredor de la mansion. Entrando Nagi pudo ver al menos unos diez niños, todos en silencio, la mayoria con la mirada perdida. El tipo le hizo una seña para que entrara, y sin mas que decir cerro la puerta de tras de el. 

El cuarto era amplio, para ser utilizado como estudio concluyo Nagi al ver la enorme cantidad de libros dispuestos en los estantes detras del escritorio. Grandes ventanales, permitian la entrada de la luz desde uno de los costados del lugar. 

// todo bien?// - sintio el chico preguntar a Shu dentro de su cabeza

//si, ya encontre donde tiene a los niños, el bastardo dejo su computador encendido, al parecer cree todos aqui son unos idiotas//- contesto ironicamente. Lo que mas le habia molestado, sin duda, eran las palabras de aquel encargado, ya le demostraria el quien era mas estupido.

//entonces date prisa!// - continuo Shu - // Brad quiere acabar con esto lo antes posible!//

//entendido!// - termino Nagi sentandose frente al computador. Sin duda era mejor hacer lo que Shu decia. La voz del aleman parecia algo preocupada y el mismo estaba comenzando a creer que todo estaba resultando demasiado sencillo. Sinceramente no pretendia poner su vida en riesgo por un estupido trabajo, y si Brad queria que todo acabase pronto, aun mayor razon.

Los programas que le denegaban el acceso a la base de datos eran bastante eficientes, penso Nagi. Estaba tardando mas de lo que habia creido en un principio para entrar en al sistema, y no fue hasta despues de unos cinco minutos, que logro acsesar. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado mientras revisaba la informacion de la red, a medida que se iba guardando en el disco, llamando la atencion del resto de los chicos en el lugar. Apenas habia acabado cuando la puerta se abrio nuevamente atrayendo a mirada de todos.

"que haces tu ahi?!" - pregunto el mismo tipo de antes acercandose a Nagi 

"ah yo... me preguntaba que era esto" - contesto Nagi apuntando al computador

El tipo sonrio, al parecer, se habia creido el cuento. "Eso es algo que alguien como tu nunca va a entender" - contesto desagradablemente, apagando el computador - " asi que mejor dedicate a mantener tu cara linda, que es lo unico en ti que vale algo" 

Ese era un insulto que en cualquier otra circunstancia, Nagi hubiese cobrado muy caro, el tipo estaba colmando su paciencia y ahora que tenia lo que necesitaba era solo cuestion de tiempo para echar el lugar abajo. Sin embargo aun tenia que informar su situacion y esperar las ordenes de Crawford. Despues de inspeccionar nuevamente el lugar, el tipo se fue.

Sin prestarle atencion al recien llegado Nagi se dirigio al computador y saco el disco. "y tu entiendes tanto de esto que no te fijaste en este pequeño detalle" dijo mirando la entrada del cuarto, con el disco en la mano.

Fue entonces que vio al chico nuevo. Sus ojos azules tan sorprendidos como los suyos, mechones de cabello rubio callendo sobre su frente, aquel chico era Bombay...

' demonios ' - penso Nagi, si habia algo que no habia esperado era tener que enfrentarse con los Weib en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. La puerta se abrio de golpe, y alrededor de diez hombres armados entraron al lugar apuntandole.

// Shu ya tengo todo! //

//ya vamos! // - fue lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar. Al parecer el juego iba a ponerse interesante...

'Prodigy?!' - se sorprendio Omi cuando vio mejor al chico al que el tipo se habia acercado. De todo lo que hubiese podido esperar Omi nunca creyo que se podria encontrar con el chico de los Schwartz en aquel lugar. 

No alcanzo, sin embargo, a pensar en nada más cuando la puerta se abrio y gente armada ingreso apuntando directamente al telequinetico. 

"asi que creiste que te podias pasar de listo, no chico?" - pregunto el tipo con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro

" yo " - afirmo el levantando sus brazos - " soy mucho mas de lo que tu algun dia podrias llegar a ser", y con un movimiento el tipo quedo pegado en la pared.

Muchos gritos se escucharon cuando las balas comenzaron a ser disparadas. Los chicos instintivamente se tiraron al piso, tratando de protegerse, mientras él y prodigy retrocedian hacia uno de los rincones del estudio.

' rayos! ' - penso Omi, lo que estaba ocurriendo escapaba a todo lo que habia previsto. El resto devia haber escuchado el tiroteo, pero aun no estaban cerca como para llegar a ayudar, y no podia permitir que lastimaran a los niños, aunque al parecer Prodigy se habia encargado de eso, levantando una barrera frente a ellos, porque las balas caian por lo menos medio metro por delante, sin lastimar a nadie.

No tenia muchos dardos disponibles. Supuestamente el iba a evadir todo riesgo posible. Su mision solo consistia en obtener la informacion guardada en el computador de la central y del resto se encargarian los chicos. Era una lastima que no hubiese previsto algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

"CUIDADO!!!" - escucho Omi la voz de Prodigy, al tiempo que veia como disparaban en su direccion. 

En ese momento todo parecio detenerse. Sus musculos no reaccionaban a las atropelladas ordenes que su cerebro les enviaba, no podia moverse, solo ver como el proyectil se acercaba cada vez mas. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar...

Pero nunca sintio nada. Al escuchar el sonido del acero golpeando el suelo, abrio los ojos rapidamente dandose cuenta de que la bala llacia ahora en el suelo. Miro a Prodigy. El chico aun se mantenia tratando de detener a los pocos que todavia se resistian a caer, cuando aparecio el resto de los Schwartz, terminando rapidamente con ellos.

Todo parecio calmarse entonces, y fue en ese momento que Omi vio al tipo que lo habia guiado a ese lugar levantar el arma en direccion a Prodigy.

"NAGI!!!" se escucho la voz del aleman desde el rincon opuesto del estudio. El sonido del disparo resono en todo el cuarto, mientras el chico volteaba a ver lo que pasaba.

'No, esto no es correcto' penso Omi. No podia dejar que las cosas terminaran asi. El chico habia protegido a los niños aun arriesgando su propia seguridad, lo habia protegido a él que era su enemigo. No podia dejar que Prodigy muriera asi, menos en manos de un bastardo como ese...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me gusto!!!, no puedo creer que yo alla escrito algo así ; _ ;

Si yo lo estuviera leyendo probablemente lo hubiese dejado a la mitad por aburrido, pero PLEASE DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!!!, les prometo que desde el proximo capitulo mejora, y bastante n_n!

Es que necesitaba que la historia comenzara desde cierto punto y no se me ocurrio nada mejor... Espero que igual lean el capitulo que sigue, se despide, Yo...


	2. El beneficio de la duda

Sweet Days 

Hola!!!, de nuevo yo. Puse los dos primeros capitulos juntos, para que se den cuenta de que el segundo de verdad esta mejorcito n_n!. 

A pesar de lo raro y tenso que fue el primer capitulo, pretendo que este fic sea en general un poco mas Romantico y quizas comico en algunas situaciones. No estoy de humor como para escribir un Angst o algo por el estilo, así que bueno, solo espero que ahora si puedan disfrutar del Fic...

2° Capitulo. El beneficio de la duda 

__

Por unos segundos, solo hubo silencio. Silencio y esos profundos ojos azules en los que se perdio su mirada...

"Hey Omitichi!!!" - llamo Ken al chico desde el otro lado de la vitrina - "soñando despierto?" 

"no"- contesto este sin darle mucha importancia al asunto - "solo pensaba"...

__

... Habia alcanzado a reaccionar justo a tiempo, empujando al chico al suelo. Las miradas de todos se mantubieron fijas en ese punto, donde se encontraban tirados. La respiracion contenida en sus pechos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido...

"y en quien?" - Pregunto el joven tratando de pasarse de listo

"En Na..." - contesto Omi casi automaticamente, dandose cuenta justo a tiempo de lo que habia estado a punto de decir "nadie..." 

"en Naaa...die?" - Pregunto Kudou con una sonrisa insinuante mientras entraba a la tienda

"en nadie!!!" - replico el chico, quitandose el delantal

... El aleman fue el primero en reaccionar, llegando en menos de un par de segundos a su lado.

"estan bien?" - pregunto ayudandolos a levantarse

Nadie contesto. Ambos chicos miraban al suelo, demasiado confundidos con lo que recien habia ocurrido como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. 

"...porque deveria estar pensando en alguien?" - pregunto Omi ante la insistente mirada del rubio

"eso es lo que me gustaria saber"- contesto este siguiendo con su juego

"pues, quedate con la duda"

"entonces si estabas pensando en alguien!" 

"yo no he dicho eso!"

"pero lo estabas haciendo!"

"Si!..." - contesto el chico automaticamente ante la presion - "quiero decir No!"

"lo admitiste!!!" - celebro triunfante Kudou

"No es cierto!" - acuso Omi - "tu me estas confundiendo!"

"y como se llama?"

"no tengo porque decirtelo!" - siguio el chico callendo nuevamente en la trampa

"lo sigues confirmando..." - agrego el rubio sonriendo cada vez más

"imaginas cosas!"

"no lo creo asi" - aseguro Yohji prendiendo un cigarro - "...y bien, es chica o chico!?"- ...

La pregunta tomo a Omi por sorpresa. Nunca habria imaginado que el rubio le preguntaria algo asi y decididamente no estaba preparado para contestar. Tanta fue su sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar en voz alta las atropelladas escusas que concurrian a su cabeza a la vez que sus mejillas se teñian de un evidente color rojizo.

"asi que es un chico..." - concluyo yohji

"y porque asumes que me gusta un chico" - desafio el chico

" yo no he asumido nada..." - contesto simplemente Yohji - " yo pregunte en quien estabas pensando y tu estas diciendo que esa persona te gusta"

Y nuevamente en menos de un par de segundos, Kudou lo dejo mudo. Seria cierto lo que decia el rubio?... pero el nunca se habia detenido a pensar en el chico de ese modo. Solo estaba un poco confundido por lo que habia pasado, nada más... Yohji tenia que estarlo sugestionando... si , eso devia ser. Como podria pensar en Nagi de otro modo si apenas se habian visto. No era tampoco que el chico no le agradara... pero un momento! como podia agradarle alguien que no conocia?, y por que se estaba cuestionando tanto en primer lugar?...

"... suficiente" - sentencio Omi tratando de terminar con el asunto - "si tienen tanto tiempo y energia disponible, mejor sera que se pongan a trabajar en el pedido que llego esta mañana"

"vas a salir con él?" 

"No!!!" - contesto el chico. 

Como podia pensar en salir con Nagi si solo lo habia visto unos momentos la noche anterior. En realidad, ni siquiera tenia un motivo para verlo de nuevo y de todos modos, por que querria verlo ? no eran acaso enemigos?. Las cosas no podian cambiar haber cambiado tan radicalmente solo por un pequeño incidente... o si?... 

" porque tan contento entonces?" - insistio Yohji, atrayendo su atencion

"Porque no soy yo el que va a tener que terminar con todo eso" - contesto el chico apuntando naturalmente a las cajas de flores apiladas para el pedido - "nos vemos despues..."

"saluda a nadie de mi parte!" - replico el rubio apoyandose en el mostrador, mientras el chico se dirigia a la salida.

"como quieras!" - se dio vuelta Omi antes de salir de la tienda - "pasenla bien..."

"tan bien como tu, lo dudo..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La amplia sala se mantenia en silencio. Si no hubiese estado viendo al chico, abria pensado que el lugar estaba desolado. Ni televison, ni musica, ni siquiera un libro. El chico estaba tendido en el sillon mirando hacia el techo, aparentemente, sin ningun deseo de moverse.

"quieres algo de comer Chibi?" - pregunto el aleman acercandose

"no"

"ver una pelicula quizas?" - ofrecio dandose cuenta de como habia pasado desapercibido el sobrenombre que el chico tanto odiaba 

"no gracias" - contesto este indiferente 

Al parecer Nagi seguia pensando en lo mismo. El chico parecia no entender que nada de lo ocurrido habia sido culpa suya. Ademas la mision no habia sido en ningun sentido un fracaso. Por el contrario, lograron cumplir con todo tal como lo habian previsto y solo momentos antes de finalizar, las cosas se habian complicado. 

"vamos, deja ya de darle vueltas a ese asunto Chibi" - Dijo Shu sentandose a su lado en el sillon 

"... "

"sabes que no puedes culparte por eso" - afirmo - " nadie lo hace"

" ... " - aun sin respuesta

" al fin y al cabo todo salio bien" - continuo el aleman, aclarando su punto 

"bien!?" - pregunto el chico molesto - " cometi un error que arriego la mision y casi me cuesta la vida, y todo esta bien?!"

"No habia forma en que supieras que eso iba a pasar" - dijo Shu casualmente - "ademas te veo de una piesa"

"Si! y ahora le devo la vida a un Weib"

El chico en verdad estaba muy enfadado. Nunca habia pensado que el tipo podria hacer algo así, en realidad se habia olvidado completamente de el y de echo, si no hubiese sido por Bombay, no hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para detener el proyectil. 

"Y que con eso?" - dijo el aleman indiferente - " tu nos has salvado el pellejo un millon de veces y nunca me he sentido mal por eso"

"ese es mi trabajo" - aclaro Nagi

"ese es un detalle" - rebatio Shu - "ademas, es la primera vez que nos topamos con uno de ellos en cuanto... unos seis meses?"

"Aun asi" - contesto el chico - "no me gusta tener que deverle nada a nadie..."

"Vamos, lo mejor sera que olvides el asunto" - concluyo el, por otro lado - " no logras nada pensando todo el dia en esto, no puedes cambiar lo que ya paso"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada!" - contesto insinuando una sonrisa - "y si es que te deja un poco mas tranquilo, el chico no estaba pensando precisamente en cobrarte el favor, podria decirse que estaba mas concentrado en tus ojos que en cualquier otra cosa"

"sabia que no podia hablar en serio contigo!" - afirmo el chico mirando hacia otro lado

"no tienes porque sonrojarte Chibi" - dijo Shu riendo ahora, ante aquel comportamiento - " y estoy hablando muy enserio, el chico pensaba que viendo en tus ojos podria saber si estabas herido o no"

"eso es imposible!" - afirmo el chico levantandose del sillon

"eso ya lo se!" - contesto el aleman, siguiendolo con la mirada - "no era yo el que creia lo contrario..."

"...voy a salir" - dijo repentinamente Nagi, 

" ... " - Shu le dirigio una mirada intrigada

"estoy aburrido!" - sentencio el chico sencillamente

"muchas gracias por apreciar la buena compañia!"

"por nada!" - termino este volteando antes de salir - "y una cosa mas..."

"que seria eso? " - sonrio el aleman adivinando lo que vendria despues

"no me digas Chibi..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

// Te devo esta chico// - fue lo ultimo que Omi creyo escuchar antes de que el equipo que por tanto tiempo habia sido su enemigo abandonara el lugar. 

Las cosas habian dado un giro bastante inesperado desde el comienzo, y el chico aun no terminaba de comprender todo lo ocurrido. Habia salvado a prodigy, y lo que mas le confundia, era que no se arrepentia en lo absoluto. No por el echo de que él tambien hubiese salvado su vida momentos antes. Si no que, de verdad, en esa fraccion de segundo habia deseado poder ayudar en algo al chico, evitarle el dolor, habia querido protegerlo. Extraño, pero a veces no podia evitar pensar que ellos era iguales. Los dos avandonados a muy corta edad, puestos a vivir una vida que ningun niño merece, y luego forsados a seguir trabajando del modo que lo hacian. En realidad no podia estar seguro de que estuvieran forzando al telequinetico, pero aun asi, algo le decia que en el fondo no eran tan diferentes... 

No habia pasado ni un minuto, despues de que ocurriera todo, cuando llegaron los chicos. El les dijo que habia escuchado el tiroteo, y que al llegar al lugar habia encontrado todo como estaba. Así que ellos concluyeron que probablemente, los mismos integrantes de la banda habian comenzado una pelea, y que habian terminado destruyendose, antes de que llegaran. Por lo que, lo unico que les quedaba por hacer, era esperar a que Omi grabara la informacion contenida en la base de datos del computador. 

Aunque finalmente, todo habia terminado bien, Omi no podia evitar sentirse culpable por engañar a sus amigos. De echo no habia pensado en hacerlo, pero las cosas solo se habian dado así. Ellos comenzaron a convencerse de sus propias hipotesis, y por otro lado, a él no le seria facil decirles que en realidad habia terminado peleando junto a los Schwartz, salvando incluso la vida de uno de ellos...

Así que solo dejo que las cosas se dieran...

...

Por otro lado, era muy agradable poder caminar por el parque, en vez de estar en la tienda con todas las chicas que siempre iban a verlos. No era que no le gustase el trabajo en la floreria, por el contrario, pero las cosas se volvian un tanto dificiles de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Aya no estaba presente para recordarles que si no tenian nada que comprar, era mejor que avandonaran el lugar.

Ademas, las vacaciones ya estaban por terminar, y queria aprovechar el poco tiempo "libre" que le quedaba antes de entrar a la Universidad. Hacer algo entretenido, ver algo nuevo para su computadora, quizas algun nuevo juego, lo que fuera. Alguno de estos dias tendria que encontrar alguna actividad un poco mas sociable...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino un buen rato por los senderos del parque. El dia estaba frio, y eran pocas las personas que circulaban por el lugar. En realidad, le agradaba ese clima, de cierto modo pensaba que el invierno coincidia con su modo de ser y lo hacia sentir mas comodo. No pudo evitar sonreir. Sabia que el Aleman tenia razon, que incluso Crawfordt le habia dicho que lo que habia ocurrido habia sido un imprevisto. Pero aun así no podia evitar sentirse mal por el asunto. La mision habia peligrado por su descuido y...

... A quien engañaba!!!. En realidad no podia importarle menos la mision, lo que en verdad no lo dejaba tranquilo habia sido la actitud del otro chico, la sensacion que le habia quedado despues de lo ocurrido. En ese momento se habia sentido vulnerable, como un niño. Habia perdido el control de la situacion, eso era lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. El echo de haber dependido de alguien más, de saber que las cosas no hubieran terminado del modo que lo hicieron, si él no hubiese estado alli, en ese instante en que habia creido que todo terminaria, que nadie podria evitar lo que iba a ocurrir, Farfie concentrado en su daga, Shu demasiado lejos como para hacer cualquier cosa, Brad ocupado en algo mas, hasta el ultimo de sus musculos congelado. 

Por unos segundos, no supo como habia terminado tendido en el suelo, ni a que se aferraban tan desesperadamente sus manos. Fue solo cuando abrio sus ojos que algo comenzo a tener sentido 

y eso era lo que por mas que trataba, no podia olvidar. Ese par de segundos, en los que se sentio seguro, en que habia creido que todo estaria bien porque alguien más se preocupaba por el, porque esa persona no dejaria que nada malo le ocurriese, invadido por una sensacion, tan natural que asustaba. Su calida respiracion, sus brazos aun protejiendolo, en aquella mirada... preocupacion?...

Las cosas no parecian calsar bien. Porque se habia sentido así la noche anterior si despues de todo Bombay era su enemigo? algo como eso no podia cambiar todo lo que habia ocurrido, y aun asi, la mirada del chico era sincera. Porque lo habia ayudado?, su duda aun persistia... 

... y solo habia un modo de averiguarlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fria soledad del parque, le recordo esos ojos. Aquella penetrante mirada que no lo habia dejado dormir la noche anterior. Ver en los ojos del chico era como ver un libro abierto. Todo lo que no refleja su expresion, dibujado en aquella oscuridad...

Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando, aun con muchas cosas que aclarar, cuando vio aquella delgada figura a la distancia. En cierto modo, habia estado esperando ver nuevamente de frente aquellos profundos ojos azules, que ahora le devolvian la mirada...

Era dificil de creer que despues de una noche, las cosas hubiesen podido cambiar tanto. De cierto modo, sentia que ya no podia seguir pensando igual del chico, que no lo podia seguir jusgando por cosas que, por lo menos a el, ya no le importaban mas. Queria descubrir que habia detras de esa mirada por si mismo. Saber que escondia detras de esa indiferencia que siempre aparentaba, quizas, solo quizas...

"... poder encontrarte..." - sonaron al viento las palabras que escaparon de sus labios, mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba 

" encontrarme?..." - pregunto el chico sin moverse - " me estabas buscando?" 

"No, no exactamente" - declaro Omi despues de un corto silencio - " pero queria encontrarte "

"... Por que?..." - quiso saber Nagi sintiendose algo extraño. 

"...queria agradecerte lo de ayer!" - dijo el sencillamente 

Nagi miro al chico que tenia en frente algo confundido. De que estaba hablando?, era él el que tendria que estarle dando las gracias por salvarlo de ese estupido bastardo que le habia disparado por la espalda. El chico se habia arriesgado tontamente por protegerlo y le estaba dando las gracias?, algo en esta historia no estaba concordando...

"agradecerme?... que?..." - pregunto Nagi sin entender

" si no fuese por ti" - respondio el otro chico acortando la distancia entre los dos - " no estaria aqui"

" a que te refieres?"

"me refiero al disparo que detuviste"

Fue entonces que Nagi supo de lo que estaba hablando el chico. Se habia concentrado tanto en culparse por haber bajado la guardia que habia olvidado el resto de lo sucedido. 

Despues de que habia empezado el tiroteo, Bombay se las habia ingeniado para dañar a buena parte de los atacantes, retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que él, hacia el rincon opuesto del cuarto. Fue entonces, en un pequeño descuido, que Nagi vio como el tipo le disparo al que por tanto tiempo habia sido su enemigo. 

" eso no fue nada!" - contesto el chico sin darle importancia - "de todos modos no te hubiese echo mayor daño..."

"eso no es cierto!" - replico energicamente Omi - " desde mi perspectiva se veia como una muerte muy segura!"- agrego notando la mirada desconfiada que le devolvian aquellos ojos azules

" ... " 

" no bromeo!" - aseguro este fingiendo una expresion seria 

" en ese caso" - continuo el menor de los chicos - " yo tambien deveria estarte dando las gracias..."

"pero no es necesario!" - admitio, sabiendo a lo que él se referia - "aunque yo no hubiese echo nada, podrias haber detenido el disparo antes de ..."

"no, no hubiese podido" - interrumpio Nagi cruzando los brazos - " no puedes controlar algo que no sabes que esta ahi" - concluyo

"y tu sabes algo...?" - agrego Omi, sonriendo - "he escuchado mas de ti en estos ultimos cinco minutos, que todas las veces que nos enfrentamos en el pasado"

"que con eso?!" - pregunto el chico tratando de parecer indiferente, mirando en otra direccion

"que aun no se tu nombre!" - explico el, como si fuese un asunto logico - " dudo mucho que te llames 'Prodigy'..."

"no, no me llamo así..." - dijo el - "pero no te parece que ..."

" Omi!" - lo interrumpio el rubio extendiendo la mano - "Tsukiyono Omi!"

Eso era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Hace solo un par de meses habian estado continuamente enfrentandose en un campo de batalla, a punto de matarse, y ahora el chico se presentaba como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

Como podia estar él seguro de que las cosas no volverian a ser como antes. Que tendrian que enfrentarse de nuevo y volver a ser enemigos... un momento!, supuestamente aun eran enemigos. Porque estaba pensando ahora que no lo eran?...

Seguro que el rubio estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al ofrecerle su amistad. Aunque sus equipos no habian vuelto a enfrentarse, no habia certesa de que no lo volverian a hacer... Pero aun así, si él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo... 

" Nagi" - contesto, dandole le mano a Omi - "Naoe Nagi!" - ...él tambien lo correria ...

"entonces dejemoslo así. Tan solo estuvimos en el lugar adecuado, en el momento adecuado..." - ofrecio el rubio, sin perder el tiempo - " podriamos decir que estamos a mano?" 

"me parece bien!" - acepto el chico, sintiendose mas aliviado - " estamos a mano!" 

Era cierto. El nunca habia creido en las coincidencias, y si habian terminado encontrandose dos veces seguidas en menos de una semana, despues de seis meses de no haberse visto, en aquella situacion y bajo condiciones tan distintas, tenia que ser por algo ... 

"sinceramente " - continuo el rubio, cortando el silencio - " no esperaba poder encontrarte"

"yo tampoco crei volver a verte" - contesto Nagi - " no al menos por un buen tiempo" 

" tanto así te molesta mi presencia?" - Pregunto intrigado el chico frente a él, la misma sonrisa de siempre en sus labios

" yo no he dicho eso" - replico Nagi tratando de parecer indiferente

"entonces te agrado!" - ofrecio Omi, sin poder esconder el evidente entusiasmo en su voz

"tampoco dije eso!" - dijo el chico mirando de reojo al rubio

"pero no lo estas negando!" - aclaro él su punto, sonriendo aun más

"no te equivoques!" - se limito a decir este sin poder disimular su sonrisa - " solo te estoy concediendo el beneficio de la duda!..." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque todavia no me convence del todo... "Fin del segundo capitulo!!!" n_n 

Igual la historia ha ido mejorando de a poco, por ultimo, este capitulo me gusto mucho mas que el anterior

así que preparence que aun falta lo mejor ... 

(admito que igual me quedo un poco cursi en algunos lados pero... por mas que estruje mi cerebro eso fue lo unico que consegui)

Gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron sus reviews!!! (aunque no lo crean los tomo en cuenta asi que se aceptan sugerencias n_n... por si la cosa no va muy bien digo yo...)


End file.
